Concept Art
Concept Art is a form of Illustration whose main purpose is to visualize and communicate the Design · Idea · atmosphere etc. used in Movie, Video Game, Animation, Comic etc. before finishing it as the final product. Also called visual development and Concept Design. About (Microsoft Translation) Indicates that the settings paintings often appearing in the book, Visual art book. Characterized by exposed to characters Front View, Back View, Side View. About (Google Translation) Set-up books, visual art books, etc. show things that are frequently posted. Character's Front View, Back View, Side View are also featured to be released. History (Microsoft Translation) Seems that refers to experimental Desigh popularized the term "Concept Art. or was coined for someone unknown, but became used as part of the Concept Car Desigh or Animation industry. Have had this term, also in these industries require people to this kind of work. In the 1930s "Concept Art" language used in Disney Animation. History (Google Translation) Although it is unknown that someone has disseminated or coined the word "Concept Art" pointing to Prototype Desigh, it seems to be used as a part of Concept Car's Desigh or Animation industry. Even if this term is missing, these industries need people who do this kind of work. In the 1930s the word "Concept Art" was used in Disney · Animation. Concept Artist (Microsoft Translation) Concept artist is that people make the Visual design, such as goods do not exist, characters, and land. In this film, animation, recently included productions such as video games. You may be needed until the project is achieved as part of the production team if simply a concept artist would need only to work at the preparatory stage,. Ability to work, strictly a deadline in their capacity as a graphic designer, technology as a fine artist as well as expected. Is in place is subject to production there if you choose appears most clearly skilled concept artist personal interpretation of ideas and concrete. Concept Artist (Google Translation) Concept artists are those who create visual designs such as goods, characters, land that do not yet exist. This includes production of movies, animation, and recently video games. Concept artists may only be required for production activities in the preparation phase or in some cases until the project is achieved as part of the production team. Besides being a technology as a fine artist, he is also required to have the ability to work strictly in accordance with his qualification as a graphic designer. Since the theme to be produced itself is often not chosen, interpretation and materialization of the idea is the place where individual skills of the concept artist appear most clearly. Tool (Microsoft Translation) In recent years concept art latest technology actively to use is the. Easily available for hardware such as graphics software such as Photoshop or Corel Painter or tablet that can be more efficient ways to work. In the meantime (even today), with traditional materials, such as oil, acrylic, marker, pencil was used in large quantities. As a result, many modern paint software is programmed to simulate the blending like cause the paint on the canvas. In skill to the traditional materials often priority over software homes. Tool (Google Translation) In recent years concept art has been actively using the latest technology. Graphic software such as Photoshop and Corel Painter and hardware such as pen tablet became easy to use, making it possible to work more efficiently. Until then (and even today), traditional painting materials such as oil paintings, acrylic paints, markers, pencils, etc. were used in large quantities. For this reason, many modern painting software programs are programmed to simulate the color mixture that paint will cause on the canvas. With the skill of traditional painting materials gained, it takes precedence over mastery of software. Theme (Microsoft Translation) Concept art is the most widely prevalent areas is in science fiction and fantasy. To expand areas for increased use of concept art in video games in recent years had concept art covers a wide range of subjects at all times since I was in the media a major early Hollywood movie poster design, from football to the mafia extensively to handle. Theme (Google Translation) Science fiction and fantasy are the most widely used areas of concept art. Concept art has always had to cover a wide range of topics since Hollywood early movie poster design was the main media, but in recent years the field has further expanded due to increased use of concept art in video games I began to handle from football to mafia wide. Style (Microsoft Translation) Concept art as shown in photograph from what is real is up due to traditional painting techniques. Special software or can be used to fill up every single pixel, you can imitate real paint it got easier. When you outsource the work to companies requires a large amount of preliminary work. To provide interpretation often in the early stages of producing a wide range of artists working on the project for most to frequent makeovers in the form of sketches. Necessary in the later stages, the concept art is created from the graphic. Style (Google Translation) Concept arts range from realistic like photographs to traditional painting techniques. This was made easier with special software that can fill every detail up to every pixel and can use settings that can imitate authentic paint. When entrusting a work, companies often require the creation of a large number of preliminary works. Artists working for projects often make frequent reworks in the form of sketches for the most part in order to provide broad interpretation in the early stages of production. At a later stage, the concept art is made graphically as necessary. Gallery Takahiro_Mizuno_Concept_Art.jpg Mio_Kisaki_Concept_Art.jpg Celia_Cumani_Aintree_Concept_Art.jpg Noel_Marres_Ascot_Concept_Art.jpg Lisa_Eostre_Concept_Art.jpg Akane_Ryuuzouji_Concept_Art.jpg Ayako_Hiiragi_Concept_Art.jpg Reina_F._Avary_Concept_Art.jpg Bertille_Althusser_Concept_Art.jpg Fiona_Beckford_Concept_Art.jpg Rinka_Kagurazaka_3D_Concept_Art.jpg Ranka_Kagurazaka_3D_Concept_Art.jpg Mana_Inagawa_3D_Concept_Art.jpg Momo_Kuzuryū_3D_Concept_Art.jpg Koharu_Tsukikage_3D_Concept_Art.jpg Asuka_Hiiragi_3DCG.jpg Sora_Ikushima_3DCG.jpg Ikaruga_SK_EV_3DCG.jpg D0c063eb07f16e83d86094d5358df2fa-d8jvt4p.png VC_Alicia_Melchiott_Bruhl_Vigilante_Squad_Leader_Outfit.jpg Female_Cross_3DCG.jpg Female_Cross_(Lin)_3DCG.jpg Female_Cross_(Elma)_3DCG.jpg Female_Cross_(Eleonora)_3DCG.jpg The_Final_Empress_for_FEZ.jpg The_Final_Empress_for_FEZ_Back_View.jpg The_Final_Emperor_for_FEZ.jpg Sarah_Carson_for_FEZ.jpg Katrina_Rawn_for_Skyrim.jpg Katrina_Rawn_(No_Cloak)_for_Skyrim.jpg Balamb_Garden_Uniform_Male_Ver_for_Skyrim.jpg Balamb_Garden_Uniform_Female_Ver_for_Skyrim.jpg Balamb_Garden_Seed_Clothes_Male_Ver_for_Skyrim.jpg Balamb_Garden_Seed_Clothes_Female_Ver_for_Skyrim.jpg Hyper_Galaxy_Fleet_Team_1_Military_Clothing_Front.jpg Hyper_Galaxy_Fleet_Team_1_Military_Clothing_Back.jpg 7th_Dragon_2020-II_Emel_Design.jpg 7th_Dragon_2020-II_Emel_Design_2.jpg Fire_Emblem_Hikari_wo_Tsugumono_Vol.1_Back.jpg Fire_Emblem_Hikari_wo_Tsugu_Mono_for_Julia.JPG Ami_Aiba_Concept_Art.jpg External link *Wikipedia Category:Terms Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters